Swipe to Unlock
by JailyForever
Summary: Ron's curious about what Hermione is hiding on her mobile phone.


**A/N:-**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was to write a story focused on any muggle invention. Minimum 700 words.**

Swipe to unlock

"Don't touch that!" she cried, lunging for her mobile phone which she had carelessly left lying around on the kitchen table, only to miss it by a fraction because her husband had reached it first.

Hermione started to panic as Ron tossed the mobile around in his hands trying to figure out just what this weird contraption was. He knew that he ought to know as Hermione jabbered on about muggle objects all the time in an effort to educate him, but it just went in one ear and out the other no matter how hard he tried to retain the information.

Ron pushed a button on the side of the rectangular object and the words swipe to unlock appeared on the screen. Hermione could only watch on in horror, frozen to the spot.

What? Swipe to unlock? That's bullshit, Ron thought to himself, picking up his wand.

"Alohomora," he whispered pointing his wand at the phone, whilst retreating into the bathroom, with Hermione following close behind yelling unintelligible things at him. He swiftly cast an anti- apparition spell so that his wife would not be able to disturb him whilst he worked to unlock this phone.

Ron looked down at the blasted contraption and saw that it had not worked. Hmm, maybe running whilst I cast the spell didn't help, he mused to himself, and deciding to try again.

"Alohomora," he cried; it didn't work. Ron couldn't understand why the spell didn't work. He had used the standard spell to unlock doors and windows; this object had a screen that needed unlocking, and that screen for all intents and purposes was like a doorway into the contents of the object. Why hadn't it worked?

Ron was very interested to know what his wife was so eager to hide on this strange object. It had to be something really good for Hermione to lunge for it so quickly. What are you hiding my darling wife? he mused.

Ron tried to find the button he had hit earlier to brighten up the screen again, and after a few minutes of fumbling he found it and then pressed it. The same words appeared again, and this time he noticed an arrow pointing upwards. Could it really be that easy, he thought to himself, as he placed his thumb at the bottom of the screen and prepared to move it upwards.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you give me my mobile back right now or I swear you will pay for this later," his wife Hermione yelled through the door, banging lightly on it.

Oh that's what it's called, a mobile. Ron recalled what Hermione had told him about them. It was something muggles use to call and write short letters to their friends, go on the facenet, play games and store photographs.

Recalling this information made Ron even more curious about what his wife was hiding on this phone.

The light on the mobile had gone off again, why does it keep doing that? It's so annoying having to keep finding that little button, how do muggles cope with this? They must have the patience of saints, he thought with an increasing respect for muggles.

He turned the phone back on and this time wasted no time placing his thumb at the bottom of the screen and swiping upwards. He was met with a bright screen full of icons; there was one for twitter, what is that some kind of bird app?; another one for candy crush saga - say what now, why would you want to crush candy when you can eat it? Only muggles would think of something like that; and there was one called timehop, wow muggles really are advanced if they have found a way to travel through time without a time turner, Ron thought making a mental note to ask Hermione how that worked later, thinking of all the times and places they could visit together. There were many other little icons but Ron realised that whatever his wife wanted to hide wasn't on that screen.

Ron placed his thumb on the circular icon with several little dots inside and was taken to a whole new screen.

There, that was what he was looking for, it had to be.

He pressed his thumb against the icon and it opened the app.

No, it cannot be, Ron thought, dropping the phone just as Hermione blasted the door off its hinges after getting to the end of her tether.

"Oh Ron, you ruined the surprise," Hermione cried, noticing the screen that was now open on her mobile. "I was going to wait until next week to tell you on your birthday."

"You-I-We," Ron said unable to form a sentence, his mind still boggled by what he had just found on his wife's phone. He then managed to choke out the word which sounded like a question, "Pregnant?"

Hermione nodded her head, and before she could say another word Ron swept her up off her feet and spun her around before setting her down and giving her kiss.

"I love you Mione," he muttered against her lips, before crouching down and kissing his wife's stomach and then saying, "And I love you too mini me."

 **A/N:-**

 **Well what did you think of Ron's little adventure with Hermione's phone?**

 **Let me know what you thought in a review.**

 **Any and all feedback is much appreciated.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
